hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarm Ruins
The Tarm Ruins are an ancient Wind Tribe city that serve as the capital of the Fairies of Tarm, and are located deep in Holodrum's Tarm Woods, to the north of Horon. History Virtually nothing is known of the Tarm Ruins located deep in Holodrum. Some sources believe the Wind Tribe originally built the city before they vanished into the sky. Others think the Fairies constructed the monuments after they arrived there. What is known is that sometime in the past a group of people known as the Tarminians worshipped the Fairies and the aspects of nature at the ruins before they too died out. Whatever the truth is behind these mystical ruins it will likely remain unknown and buried in time. Gameplay In terms of layout the Tarm Ruins are essentially a mazelike network of ancient columned avenues, leading to the ruined facades of massive ziggurat-like structures. Scattered about area are compounds surrounding a large central plaza with a mysterious symbol carved into it. There is not much high ground, but the layout and ability to unleash arrows (or in the case of the Fairies, pink blasts of burning doom) through the pillars of walls allows ranged units to wreak havoc on melee troopers who often have to navigate around large stretches of walls. Because of the fog native to the level, this setup will hopefully lead to a bunch of Where are those ranged attacks coming from? situations, adding to the Fairies' aura of magical superiority. Appearances The Tarm Ruins are the capital of the Fairies in the Freeform Campaign. The second Hyrule Historia mission, Windbreaker, happens here, as King Gustaf and the Ancient Hylians cover the escape of Siroc and the Wind Tribe from the ancient city of Tarm to the sky from the marauding Darknut Legion. Vaati and the Black Knight converse here after the battle, during which the Black Knight blames Vaati for letting his people die for nothing. Vaati says little in response, proceeding to effortlessly kill him. Creator's Notes Likely created by the mysterious and ancient Wind Tribe, the already mystical monument has been inherited by the even more enigmatic Fairies of Tarm. Coming from a lineage of arguably the two most magical races in Hyrule, that feeling of extreme mysticism was what I was going for here. Otherworldly fog, fallen structures, and an array of toppled pillars and walls all went to together to build up a mystery. What could the Tarm Ruins have been? What have the Fairies done to the place since they arrived? Is it some monument housing ancient and unseen powers? Is it simply a long abandoned department store that the Wind Tribe built? Who knows. Cut Content The Tarm Ruins are one of the oldest maps in Hyrule: Total War, originating as a skirmish map in early versions of the game. Original Description: ''These mystical and mysterious woods host ancient secrets that have been '' left untouched for thousands of years. Curiosity has led many to seek the knowledge hidden within, but the woods themselves have sent far more running in fear: even entire armies. The Tarm Ruins is a very flat map entirely covered with loose forest. Very thick fog covers most of the map, making this the ideal hide and seek battlefield. Gallery File:Tarmruins2.jpg|General layout Trivia * The Hyrule Historia mission Windbreaker shows that Tarm was already in ruins during the Wind Tribe's period on Hyrule, indicating they had abandoned it long before the war with the Darknut Legion. Category:Settlements Category:Fairies of Tarm Category:Naturalistic Category:Capitals Category:Lesser Deity Worship